Cleavestar's Madness: Warrior Cats
by xXIcepoolXx
Summary: A young kitty-pet find's a truer home in riverclan after experiencing horror in the two-leg place. But upon realizing something he had been playing, was actually there, he creates a shroud of evil about him, hoping it would get satisfied, and he could be normal. But not every demon, will ever leave. Rated T Because I'm Paranoid. Plz R&R
1. PrologueBackstoryIshThing

**After ages of occasionally getting notifications for reviews, checking my old stories and cringing my heart out, I've decided to rewrite this. It's just… so bad. I had to rewrite it. Like, did I not know what a comma was? The heck? And imaginary friends? Weird. Fair warning: I've fallen out of Warrior Cats and am way more into Undertale now.**

* * *

Snowfight pelted, horrified, from his humans den, shaking with fear and blood loss. His vision hazed as he cleared ground, probably leaving a trail of blood. He set his sights on the river- that was far from his humans den, right? Finally making it, he collapsed on the bank, heaving and shaking as the adrenaline wore off, letting the pain occupy his mind. He vaguely registered four figures sliding from the water and taking him by the scruff. Too tired to fight back, he let himself be dragged, sure that this was to be his demise.

He awoke in a hollowed thorn bush with a distinct lack of pain. Well, it still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as awful as the breathtaking pain before. A pale ginger cat a good deal older than him with soft green eyes came padding up, tail swishing behind her. "Greetings, kittypet. I see you've awoken," she meowed, seating herself before him calmly.

"W-what's a kittypet?" he questioned, bristling as he pushed himself up. He nearly collapsed within a moment, joints stiff and sore.

"Ah, please, don't strain yourself," she said, "you're injured pretty badly. A kittypet is a house cat. That's the term your kind use, is it not?"

"O-oh, uh, yeah, it is," he mumbled, feeling a little dumb for not understanding. "But- who're you?"

"I'm Pikefur, the medicine cat of Riverclan. I'm the one who healed you," she paused glancing him over, "speaking of healing; what gave you those injuries..?"

He had to take a moment to think, memory a little cloudy. "My, uh, humans. One of the older human kits got at me when everyone else was gone, I- I don't know why." Snowfight tensed suddenly, remembering that he was spilling his story to a stranger.

Pikefur looked amused at his sudden tensing, her whiskers giving an idle twitch. "Humans are, ah, twolegs, yes? The ones that keep you kittypets?" At his nod, she continued. "Ah, well, what happened to you is truly unfortunate. Twolegs, or- ah, humans, they really are rather unpredictable. That's why we don't trust them."

"You.. you keep talking about a 'we' and a 'Riverclan,' what does, er, that mean..?"

"Ah, yes, I totally forgot, didn't I? Riverclan is one of the four clans of this lake, alongside Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. Being a kittypet, you must've met the other wildcats in the pine forest, yes?"

Wondering what she'd forgotten, Snowfight shook his head slowly. "No..? I, uh, don't come from the city over there. My humans live in the other direction." He flicked his tail behind them, away from the lake and front of camp.

"Oh, I wasn't aware there was a… city over there..? Is a city a twoleg-nest, or a group of them perhaps..?"

"Yeah, actually. A city is a group of human dens. They can apparently be really large, but mine is fairly small."

Pikefur purred softly for a moment, giving a mrow of amusement. "Well, you learn something new every day I suppose. But, ah, we got off track. Clans are groups of cats, we hunt and fight for each other. We use a hierarchy system, and i'm sure you'll meet our leader soon enough."

He nodded slowly, his mind working to wrap around the concept of cats living and fighting on their own. "So, which of the clans is in charge then..?"

"Oh, none of us, we're just rivals. Each clan has their own separate leader, deputy, medicine cat, etcetera. We all share the warrior code, though that's just a set of morals and rules."

Before he could respond, another someone else trotted in. The offending cat was a lanky blue gray tom with a friendly look upon his face. "Ah, so he wakes!" the newcomer said, taking his seat beside Pikefur, who gave a soft huff of amusement at his energy.

"Hey, you alright there?" he barely gave Snowfight a chance to nod before continuing. "I'm Larkstar, the Riverclan leader."

"Told you he would end up bursting in here any minute," Pikefur said, flicking an ear.

"Did he agree yet?" the leader questioned, glancing at her.

"Agree to what?" the younger cat questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Well, uh- Oh! What is your name? I'm afraid I never got it."

"Right, I'm Snowfight, I should've said."

"Oh, a name fit for a warrior already," Larkstar interjected, "too bad you aren't of age yet. How old even are you, seven moons?"

"Eight," he huffed.

"Toms," Pikefur muttered with mild affection. "Anyways, we seem to have gotten off track. I have an offer for you, Snowfight. Would you like to join Riverclan?"

The younger cat was caught off guard by the question, remaining in a stumped silence. On one hand, he highly distrusted his humans now, but on the other… he just met these cats. After a far too long second of deliberation, he concluded that he could always just leave, right?

"...Sure," he replied, nodding slowly.


	2. ChapterOneStillBackStoryThingyIsh

**Another Ep Of Cleaves Madness!**

**Yayyyyyyyy References To My Short Fanfic Whiteflickers army on Reddit! (Donttt look... Its lemons... lemons everywhere. I was also very sick and delirious)**

**Yayayyyyy!**

**Review Please! I Want To know If It's Good Or Not! First True FF And Trying To Make It Good :)**

**This Is The First Chapter I'm Going To See If My Cousin And Her Friends Will Read Through And Reveiw A Bit, to Revise.**

* * *

Cleavepaw sat shifting his broad shoulders. He knew in only a few days he would get his test, then his ceremony. He gazed up at Larkstar who had called a meeting. Badgerfang sat next to him her tail curled neatly around her paws gazing up at Larkstar. Cleavepaw heard soft noises behind him. He turned his head and saw Robinpaw, an apprentice who's ceremony was today, and her brother Bearpaw. Bearpaw was doing a little scene with the air. Licking, as if with a mate. Robinpaw sighed at her brother nodding a sorry to Cleavepaw. Cleavepaw did a queit little chuckle turning to face Larkstar again.

"Robinpaw and Bearpaw, come up!" Larkstar yowled. Larkstar continued to proceed with their ceremony. Cleavepaw chanted the new names with the crowd

"Bearclaw! Robinfall!" When the meeting was over Badgerfang and Sleekgoose padded out telling him to follow. He followed them out.

"Cleavepaw, you've been an apprentice for 6 moons, I think you're about ready, but first we're having some of the other apprentices help you."

Badgerfang said. As if on cue Rollingthroat and Ashenslit padded to them with their apprentices Thronpaw and Flickerpaw.

"Thornpaw And Flickerpaw will be your hunting helpers, your race partners and your opponents in combat. Rollingthroat and Ashenslit will be who your racing against." Sleekgoose said. Cleavepaw nodded. Thornpaw and Flickerpaw's eyes were bright.

"Racing first." Badgerfang said leading the eight over to the lake.

"Swim from here to camp then get out, running under the twoleg path. If Cleavepaw catches either of the two warriors he passes. Go plan"Sleekgoose said. Cleavepaw padded toured the two apprentices

"Bank left or right, forward and drive the two warriors backward, alright?" Cleavepaw demanded after a few moments of thinking. The two younger apprentices nodded.

"You three ready?" Rollinthroat yowled from his position in the water with his sister.

"Yes!" Thornpaw yowled back, bounding toured the water. The three apprentices got ready in the water.

"Warriors! Ready! Set! Go!" Sleekgoose Yowled, Then Ashenslit and Rollingthroat took off.

Instants after the warriors took off Badgerfang yowled "Apprentices! Ready! Set! Go!"

Thornpaw and Flickerpaw got off to a bad start, so Cleavepaw charged ahead powering through the water after the warriors. Thornpaw and Flickerpaw began to right themselves swimming after Cleavepaw. Cleavepaw gained speed slightly, and slowly. Splashing, Thornpaw and Flickerpaw swam closer to him. Cleavepaw quickly got a good idea. Putting on a burst of speed Cleavepaw splashed into the warriors eyes. Momentarily stunned the warriors paused, allowing Cleavepaw to gain on them. Soon, all five cats we're out of the water, Rollingthroat lagging behind his sister, as his long black and white fur full of water slowed him down. Cleavepaw charged ahead seeing the thunderpath right up ahead. Only A foxlength away from Rollingthroat Cleavepaw tackled Rollingthroat only managing to trip him up.

He scrambled up putting a paw on top of Rollingthroat "I Win" He said instantly before Ashenthroat dove into the river under the twoleg path.

"Good job Cleavepaw" Badgerfang said coming out from the cover of trees beside them.

"You may leave now Rollingthroat and Ashenslit" Sleekgoose said. The two warriors nodded, and padded back to camp.

Badgerfang stepped forward and said "You three go hunt" She nodded them off. Cleavepaw and the two younger siblings padded off. By the time the sun was just past sun-high, Badgerfang and Sleekgoose called them back. Cleavepaw padded back with a fish two crows a mouse and a squirrel in his jaws. Thornpaw padded back with four fish. Flickerpaw returned bleeding slightly, carrying a raggedly killed squirrel.

"Erm... Flickerpaw? Sleekgoose said

"Tell you later" She mumbled.

"Just.. Go to camp" Badgerfang said. She nodded and padded off. By sun down, his apprentice test had been accepted. Larkstar said his warrior ceremony would be in the morning, and to get some sleep. he did, curling up in the reed of the cozy apprentice den.

By sun high, Larkstar had the camp cheering Cleavepaw's new name. "Cleavetail! Cleavetail!" He gazed over the crowd as if he was leader his short tail flicking and his eyes shining bright.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Meh? Ok?**

**TELL MEEE DX**

**Dave: Why did you kill Maria!**

**Ugh. You Imaginary Friends *Rolls Eyes* She Will Re-grow**

**Maria: WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!**

**You're Back Now Aren't You?**

* * *

**Notes from others:**

**Elfy: Like it**

**Allie: Like it**

**To bored to get other responses**


	3. ChapterTwoFinnallyAtTheRealStory

**EhHey! Another chapter! Gonna keep posting more often so you guys can see it and... COMMENTTTTTTT COMMENT! Oh, Do follow to my page and check out other things. I though I'd Use this chapter as an update book as well. I'm coming out with a one-shot 'Wispsneak's love' Or some other title later and as soon as my other things are done (NOT Includeing Starkits prophecy) I'll Put Up My Story about Foxcharm that I'll Write somewhere else. It's really going to be two storys but whatever. Happy read'in.**

* * *

Cleavetail padded to the warrior's den flanked by Robinfall, his fast new friend, and Hollypaw, his apprentice friend.

"This nest is where you'll sleep, That one over there is mine" Robinfall said pointing out his nest and hers next to it.

"Where will I sleep!?" Hollypaw said with her green eyes shining

Robinfall looked about the den. "Who knows?" She said. Hollypaw looked disappointed.

Cleavetail looked at young Hollypaw with a smile but hardened his face instatly _I have to keep the act up... i'll keep it up forever _ He thought as he turned to them and said "Why don't we go see if we can patrol?" They both agreed. Padding out of the den he saw Larkstar talking with Gingerhide in a whispered conversation.

"I don't trust Cleavetail, Larkstar" Gingerhide whispered

"Gingerhide.. Your being ridiculous. He's a fine young warrior who recently adjusted to Riverclan" Larkstar replied. Gingerhide opened her mouth to reply but didn't. She sighed shakeing her head an padded away.

"Hey Cleavetail!" Badgerfang said calling him over. His friends sat beside her. She greeting him with a lick to the cheek. "Your friends asked if you three could patrol. I thought if you left now you could catch up with the hunting patrol." Hollypaw nodded vigorously.

"Mkay" He said padding out hopping over each rock. His friends followed behind him.

"OoohOoh! How was your vigil!?" Hollypaw asked Cleavetail excitedly for the third time.

Cleavetail smashed him face into the ground "Hollypaw, For the Third Time I'm Not Telling you!"

Hollypaw sighed "Finnnee" She said as the three sped up, The Hunting patrol in sight.

After a long day of hunting, Cleavetail Robinfall and Hollypaw went to camp with the rest of the patrol. Everyone was already eating. The group of friends grabbed a piece each. As they chatted Larkstar leaps to the highrock "All cats old enough to swim gather under highrock For A Clan Meeting!" Larkstar yowled. The cats gathered watching. "Tonight, We Attack Shadowclan! Bagderfang and I will lead the attack!" He yowled.

By Moonrise, The clan had set off. Cleavetail yowled the battle-cry with everyone else and charged into the battle, almost at once murdering a cat. His green eyes lit up, his sharp claws flying everywhere. The battle was a blur of murder to him. At some point he found himself in the Shadowclan Nursery. A queen fell dead before his eyes. The blur stopped. His only reaction was a maniacal laugh. four tiny kittens cowered in the corner. He laughed. He'd just killed these kits mother! He could do whatever he wanted to them! "Kill yourselves" He laughed to them. Two looked at each other scarcely. One weakly batted at it's sibling. The fourth paused. Cleavetail decided he'd take the survivor home "Fight!" He snapped. He twisted around to see Gingerhide because he felt like he was being watched. Gingerhide shivered in the doorway before being dragged to fight again. He turned back to the kits, Only one terror crazed black and white kit swiping it's claws against it's siblings neck swiping it, the kit died. He snapped up his excuse in a second, then turned to the kit, its blue eyes strained at him, crazed. "Stay" He commanded. The kit sat. He dove out fighting again, returning to the nursery grabbing the kit at the sound of a mournful retreat wail from Badgerfang. Riverclan padded away Cleavtail with a rigid black and white kit in his jaws. He looked back at all the bodies. Among the bloody cats was Larkstar. Through his mind went a flashback and he jolted _I guess I h-have to go with it now..._ He thought, terrified of himself. He shook out his fur and returned to camp,when he was asked where he got the kit he dropped it in the nursery and said, It followed me here. He replied. Badgerfang nodded questionably. He turned, glancing toured shadowclan.

* * *

**See 'Um As A Madman Yet?**


End file.
